


May Death Due Us Part

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer Patient Eren Yeager, Lung Cancer, M/M, Modern AU, Sad Ending, Youll get the feels if you read this, aged up charaters, because i started to cry after writing this, crying levi, sad levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside he looked perfectly  healthy. If you took a closer look at his lungs it would be a whole different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Death Due Us Part

A sign hung from the room that he was sitting in. It read,

Patient Name: Eren Jeager   
Patient Age: 22  
Blood Type: A  
DOB:3-30-**  
Symptoms: Sudden drop in weight and coughing up blood.

 

The paper crinkled as he sat down on the table. The sound of rain was still thumping on the ceiling. The light sound of a knock was heard through the room. 

"Come in" 

A small women wearing grey scrubs entered the room smiling as she sat her computer the she was carrying down. 

"Okay Mr.Jeager, we got the blood work back yesterday. We have figured out what was causing that sudden weight drop of yours and the reason why you were coughing up blood."

She smiled weakly before speaking. 

"Hun, you have..."

***********

Levi's phone buzzed in his pocket. A weird sound was made as it vibrated against the metal chair of the café. He sighed and hushed Hanji's incisive rambling with a wave of a hand. 

"Hello?"

"Levi?"

"Eren?"

"Uh where are you?"

"I'm at the café than Kasa and Armin run." 

"Okay. Stay there I'll be there in five minutes. Also is anybody else their with you?" 

"Just Hanji."

"Okay, love you bye."

"Love you too, bye"

The line cut off and Hanji clapped her hands together and smiled.

"You really do love him don't cha?" 

*********

The bell of the small café went off alerting the occupants that someone had entered. Mikasa peeked her head out from the back to greet the customer.

"Welcome to- Oh! Eren. What's the matter?"

Eren's face was severely paled and his eyes were red signaling that he had been crying. His eyes where glossed over and the usually bright eyes were dull and life was absent for them.

He smiled weakly and said,"Can you get Armin because I need to tell you guys something..." Mikasa nodded and ran to the back to grab the blond headed boy. 

**************  
They all packed in to a booth that sat in the corner of the café. There was no one else in the café and it was silent except for the soft sound of music playing. 

"So what is it that you needed to tell us?" Armin smiled softly as he crossed his legs underneath the table. 

"We... They found out the cause of why I started to cough up blood and my sudden drop in weight." 

Everyone's face significantly paled at those words. 

"Uh, it's." Eren's hands covered his face as he took a deep breath in."It's lung cancer, stage 4." 

Silence followed those words.  Silence until someone started to cough harshly. 

Tears trailed down Mikasa and Armin's faces. Hanji was in complete shock. Levi had gotten up from the table and had headed to the restrooms, probably to cry without anyone seeing him.

"Two months, they said two months was the longest I was going to survive. If I did survive longer than that it would be a miracle." 

The words they were about to say where caught in there throat, choking them with disbelief. 

********  
Finally Levi came out of the restrooms and sat down across from Eren. Mikasa and Armin had closed the shop early so that they could spend time with Eren and have lunch. 

"Did they-"

"Two months."

Levi nodded. 

Mikasa came over and say a steaming cup of hot coca in front of her brother. 

"Thanks Kasa."  
********  
It was the middle of the night when Eren woke Levi up frantically. Tears where running down his face and blood was smeared over the lower half of his face.

It was a horrible sight. To see your lover in that way, frantic and afraid. Levi immediately shot up and started to question him.   
***********  
The sound of a heart monitor filled the room. 

Beep..Beep..Beep

An air tank assisted Eren to breathe. It pumped oxygen into his lungs and his body naturally breathed out on his own. The cancer had spread to where his heart was. Since heart cancer was extremely rare, Levi had thought that his lover had the worst luck.

Beep...Beep...Beep

Eren never really did have the best luck. He was very clumsy and Levi often found himself catching Eren from falling. He chuckled lightly at the thought. 

Mikasa came into the room for the first time in the hour she's been here. Her face fell. It was probably harder to look at Eren in this condition since she was Eren's sister.

Beep....Beep....Beep

She sat down next to Levi. Eren started to awake from unconciousness. 

"Mikasa?" Erens eyes fluttered open. 

"Eren are you okay? Are you in any pain?" 

"Kasa I'm fine."

Levi smiled just the littlest smile. 

"How you doing brat?" 

"I'm fine Levi." 

Beep.....Beep.....Beep

The heart monitor slowly started to decrease in the amount of times his heart pumped. 

People started to rush into the room.

Beep......Beep.........Beep

Eren took Mikasa hands first.

"I love you Mikasa."

"I love you too, Eren"

Than he took Levi's.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Eren." 

Beep...........................

His hand went limp in Levi's. The heart monitor still making that horrid sound that signaled that he was gone.   
***********  
Levi sat in front of the head stone. Warm wind engulfed his body. 

Eren Yeager

March 30, 2020-November 28, 2042.

Beloved brother, friend, and boyfriend.

Levi had finally gained enough courage to set the little black velvet box in front of the grave. 

"I love you Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a vent one-shot? I guess it could be considered as one. Also sorry I (probably) gave you the feels. I had to lay down on my bed for a couple minutes to regain my composure. This is also on my wattpad,----Ghost----,so it would be nice if you would follow me there:)


End file.
